


Smile

by nightbaron079



Series: 32 Days to 32 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 32 Days to 32, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, it will make you smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love this oji-san who doesn't look a day older than seventeen, this is my little way of saying thanks for being an inspiration to a lot of people. I originally started doing this for his 30th birthday but schoolwork got in the way, and hopefully this year I can push through. Lyrics and picture prompts of Ninomiya for 32 days until his 32nd birthday! This fic inspired from [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lazby3qCYV1qcc8zmo1_400.jpg) picture.

"Kazu!" ****

 

Nino turned towards the voice calling his name, feeling the summer breeze ruffle his hair. He was standing at the park outside the temple, the same place where they meet to walk to school every morning. It's been the same way ever since, for as long as he can remember. Raising his hand to wave in greeting, he gave the girl jogging towards him a familiar smile. His grip on his camera tightens, and he nervously adjusts his bag on his shoulder and straightened his shirt as she went closer.

_Yuriko-chan._

"Hi," he answers. "Are you ready?"

 

"No... but I don't have much of a choice, don't I?" she answers uneasily, but then smiles at him. "Anything to help Kazu!"

"You're just saying that because I'm treating you to that cake buffet place you wanted to go to," he mumbled teasingly, poking her arm as they began walking towards the trees.

"You are?!" she answered in mock surprise, laughing when Nino turned to him with a pout and poked his cheek to make his grumpy mood go away. He cracked a smile.

"I'm seriously reconsidering."

"No don't!" she said a little too quickly. "I really want to help Kazu! I'm just not really sure about being a model for this... if you really want to win this photography contest, shouldn't you be asking for prettier models?"

"What's wrong with you? You're really pretty. And besides, why look further, I have you!" he said firmly.

"How convenient for you then," she replied. He turns to her in alarm.  
"I didn't mean it like that--" he hastened to explain. She laughed lightly and placed a hand on his arm, and he could feel the warmth from her hand spread from her fingertips to the rest of his body.

"Relax Kazu. I know. And thank you for thinking that way," she said, smiling at him. Before he could reply, she walked ahead of him and stopped in front of a very old tree before turning back to him.

"So, how are we going to do this?" she asked. He slipped his bag from his shoulder and left it at the base of the tree she was standing next to and started preparing his camera. As he opened his bag to get the lens he needed, he saw a sealed envelope and sighed before closing it and looking up at her with a smile.

"I just planned to walk around with you and take your pictures. I want it to look natural," he replied, getting his bag from the ground and straightening up. The wind blew gently, stirring the leaves strewn at the ground and the hair from her shoulder.

 

_Stuffing all the dreams you'd forgotten about in a bag  
When the wind blows, your heart will dance_

She nods at his instructions, and with a smile he raises the camera to his eye and began clicking away.

They walked on, him taking her pictures, her smiling and following the occasional instructions he gave. At first Yuriko was nervous, but as Nino kept talking she found it more easy to smile naturally. He was always taking pictures anyway, so it did not seem as weird as she initially thought it would.

 

 

"Think of the person you love!"

"Somebody like Kazu?"

 

 

 

He sets aside his camera for a moment and looked at her for a moment before smiling and raising it to his eye again to take her picture.

 

 

"Sure. If that helps."

 

 

_This uneasiness is a memory that summer has given us_

_Painting a dream behind our eyes_

They took a short break for lunch, and Yuriko insisted on feeding him as they sat on a blanket at the park. He was busy checking how the initial pictures turned out when an octopus wiener appeared near his mouth.

 

 

"I made this for you so I won't forgive you if you don't eat it. Or say you don't like it," she threatened. He gets it from her chopsticks.

"I'll eat it even if I'll get food poisoning."

He got an elbow to the ribs for his comment.

"The pictures all look good. You're a natural model," he announced as they were finishing lunch, grinning at her. She blushed lightly and then took his camera gingerly in her hands, then took his picture. Normally no one was even allowed to _touch_ his camera, but it was Yuriko after all.

 

 

"You're just saying that because you're my friend and you don't want to hurt my feelings," she said with a pout. "What if I'm the reason of you not winning this contest? I know this is very important to you--"

"Stop saying that. And I'm saying this because I like you and I really think you're pretty in the pictures. And you're prettier in person, and I'm trying to make the photos give you justice."

 

"...thank you," she answered, not knowing what else to say. Smiling, she captures a picture of his smiling face before pulling at his sleeve.

 

 "Ne ne, let's take a picture together," she says. He shakes his head and gets the camera from her gently.

"I prefer to be behind the camera, thank you very much," he says with an apologetic smile. She pouts but nods her head in understanding. They barely have any pictures together, except perhaps from class pictures.

 

 

_The dreams carried on the summer wind are shining　They'll continue beyond this time_

 

They walk back to the shade of the trees, Nino breathing deeply as he led her to sit on a bunch of logs, a safe distance from prying eyes and eavesdroppers.

 

_I always want to see you with the smile that only you can manage_

 

She smiles and he takes a few pictures before taking out the letter from his bag, handing the envelope back to her.

"Use this as props? You can open it and act like you're reading the letter," he says nervously, refusing to meet her eyes as he walked away a little and prepared to take her picture.

 

_We don't need regrets　This heart of mine is beating fast_

 

She opens the letter.

 

 

**_Yuriko-chan._ **

 

 

**_I've thought of a million cheesy ways to say this wrong, but maybe this is the only way to say this right._ **

 

**_I love you, Yuriko-chan._ **

 

  

He continues to take pictures.

 

Even when Yuriko looks up.

 

 

"Come here," she says softly.

_Because love should be able to make it to anyone  
Into their hearts_

 

 

He follows, sitting beside her on the logs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love Kazu too, you know."

 

 

_Smile! With the best smile that only you can manage_

 

He smiles.

 

They both laugh a little at the moment. Amusing and romantic and altogether, a little bit weird and something weirdly suited to be the both of them.

 

"Can we take a picture together now?" she asks brightly. He nods with a slight blush and holds out his camera in front of them, one arm pulling her closer to him.

 

They both had their widest smiles when he pressed the shutter.

 

"Let's go to that cake place then?"

"You really like to go there don't you?"

"Yes! But I like Kazu more!"

 

"...Fine."

 

"You're blushing!"

"I-it's summer, it's just the heat!"

  

  

_It's not over yet　Let's make these summer days of ours exciting_

 


End file.
